This is a proposal to address statistical design and analysis issues related to clinical trials, especially in cancer research. I am particularly interested in "bridging studies" which is concerned with the use of evidence obtained in one regulatory region to evaluate the safety and efficacy of drugs in another region or population group, an important issue in drug development. From a statistical point of view, a natural approach is via empirical Bayes. This area is relatively underdeveloped, especially for the analysis of cancer clinical trial data, which generally consists of censored observations and therefore adds additional complications that must be addressed. My research will focus on developing empirical Bayes methods for censored data applications and will involve issues in empirical Bayes analysis, censoring data problems, survival analysis and asymptotic theory. [unreadable] [unreadable]